evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by NBC
Current programming Dramas * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) * Chicago Fire (2012) * The Blacklist (2013) * Chicago P.D. (2014) * Blindspot (2015) * Chicago Med (2015) * This Is Us (2016) * Good Girls (2018) * Manifest (2018) * New Amsterdam (2018) * The InBetween (2019) Comedies * Will & Grace (1998–2006; 2017) * Superstore (2015) * The Good Place (2016) * Korean Girls (2018) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2019) Animated series * Pikmin (1989) Reality / non-scripted * America's Got Talent (2006) * The Voice (2011) * American Ninja Warrior (2012) * Little Big Shots (2016) * World of Dance (2017) * Making It (2018) * The Titan Games (2019) * America's Got Talent: The Champions (2019) * Songland (2019) * Bring the Funny (2019) Game shows * Hollywood Game Night (2013) * The Wall (2016) * Ellen's Game of Games (2017) Award shows * The Golden Globe Awards (1958–68; 1974) * Billboard Music Awards (2018) Talk shows * Today with Hoda & Jenna (2019) Late night shows * Saturday Night Live (1975) * The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2014) * Late Night with Seth Meyers (2014) * A Little Late with Lilly Singh (2019) News and information * Meet the Press (1947) * Today (1952) * NBC Nightly News (1970) * Weekend Today (1987) * Dateline NBC (1992) * Early Today (1999) * Sunday Today With Willie Geist (2016) Specials * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (1952) * The National Dog Show (1999) * Macy's Fourth of July Spectacular (2000) * Miss America Competition (2019) Saturday morning * Consumer 101 (2018) * Earth Odyssey with Dylan Dreyer (2019) * Heart of a Champion with Lauren Thompson (2016) * Naturally, Danny Seo (2016) * Vets Saving Pets (2018) * The Voyager with Josh Garcia (2016) Soap opera * Days of Our Lives (1965) Sports * Olympics on NBC, which includes: ** Summer Olympics ** Winter Olympics * NFL on NBC, which includes: ** Football Night in America ** Sunday Night Football ** NFL Kickoff Game ** The Thanksgiving Day primetime game ** Select playoff games ** The Super Bowl (every three years) * NHL on NBC, which includes: ** The NHL Winter Classic ** Saturday and Sunday Game(s) of the Week ** Select Stanley Cup Playoff games ** The Stanley Cup Finals * Golf Channel on NBC, which includes: ** The British Open ** The Players Championship ** The Ryder Cup ** The Presidents Cup ** The Scottish Open ** Senior PGA Championship * Thoroughbred Racing on NBC, which includes the following races: ** Kentucky Derby ** Preakness Stakes ** Belmont Stakes ** Breeders' Cup Classic ** Santa Anita Derby * College and high school football, including: ** Notre Dame Football on NBC ** The Bayou Classic ** The U.S. Army All-American Bowl * US Olympic Trials * Tennis on NBC, which includes the French Open * Boxing on NBC, which includes Premier Boxing Champions bouts * World Athletics Championships * Select Diamond League meetings, which includes the Prefontaine Classic * USA Track & Field Outdoor Championships * FINA World Championships * United States Swimming National Championships * Select matches of the Premier League * United States Figure Skating Championships * Select stages of the Tour de France * Select stages of the USA Pro Cycling Challenge * Select NASCAR races * Select IndyCar Series races, which includes the Indianapolis 500 Upcoming programming Reality * First Dance (TBA) * The Playlist (TBA) * That's My Jam (TBA) Game shows * Choose Your Own Adventure (TBA) * Small Fortune (TBA) * That's My Jam (TBA) Dramas * Bluff City Law (September 23, 2019) * Council of Dads (Midseason 2020) * Lincoln (Midseason 2020) * Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (Spring 2020) * Law & Order: Hate Crimes (TBA) Comedies * Perfect Harmony (September 26, 2019) * Sunnyside (September 26, 2019) * Indebted (Midseason 2020) * The Kenan Show (TBA) * Untitled Tina Fey/Robert Carlock project (TBA) Animated series * The Lucysons (January 3, 2020) Docu-Series * Who Do You Think You Are? (Original Run: 2010–12; Revived Run: TBA) Former programming News/information programming * Camel News Caravan (1949–56) * Early Today (1982–83) * Huntley-Brinkley Report (1956–70) * Monitor (1983) * NBC News at Sunrise (1983–99) * NBC News Overnight (1982–83) * Nightside (1991–98) * Now with Tom Brokaw and Katie Couric (1993–94) * Rock Center with Brian Williams (2011–13) * Sunday Night with Megyn Kelly (2017) Scripted programming Sitcoms * 100 Questions (2010) * 1600 Penn (2012–13) * 227 (1985–90) * 30 Rock (2006–13) * 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996–2001) * 90 Bristol Court (1964–65) * A.P. Bio (2018–19) * A.U.S.A. (2003) * A to Z (2014–15) * Abby's (2019) * About a Boy (2014–15) * Accidental Family (1967–68) * The Aldrich Family (1949–53) * ALF (1986–90) * All Is Forgiven (1986) * Almost Home (1993) * Amen (1986–91) * American Dreamer (1990–91) * Andy Barker, P.I. (2007) * Animal Practice (2012) * Ann Jillian (1989–90) * Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) * Baby Boom (1988–89) * Bachelor Father (1959–61) * Bad Judge (2014–15) * Bent (2012) * Best Friends Forever (2012) * The Bill Cosby Show (1969–71) * The Bill Dana Show (1963–65) * Blossom (1991–95) * The Bob Crane Show (1975) * The Bob Cummings Show (1955; 1957–59) * Bosom Buddies (1984) * Boss Lady (1952) * Boston Common (1996–97) * The Brian Keith Show (1972–74) * Brotherly Love (1995–96) * Brothers and Sisters (1979) * Buffalo Bill (1983–84) * Built to Last (1997) * C.P.O. Sharkey (1976–78) * Café Americain (1993–94) * California Dreams (1992–96) * Camp Runamuck (1965–66) * Car 54, Where Are You? (1961–63) * The Carmichael Show (2015–17) * Carol & Company (1990–91) * Caroline in the City (1995–99) * Champions (2018) * Cheers (1982–93) * Chicago Sons (1997) * Chico and the Man (1974–78) * City Guys (1997–2001) * Committed (2005) * Community (2009–14, moved to Yahoo! Screen) * Conrad Bloom (1998) * The Cosby Show (1984–92) * Coupling (2003) * Crowded (2016) * Cursed (2000–01) * Daddio (2000) * Day by Day (1988–89) * The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (1987–88) * Dear John (1988–92) * The Debbie Reynolds Show (1969–70) * Diana (1973–74) * A Different World (1987–93) * Diff'rent Strokes (1978–85, moved to ABC) * Double Trouble (1984–85) * Down Home (1990–91) * The Duck Factory (1984) * The Dumplings (1976) * Easy Street (1986–87) * Emeril (2001) * Empty Nest (1988–95) * Encore! Encore! (1998) * Ensign O'Toole (1962–63) * Ethel and Albert (1953–54) * Everything's Relative (1999) * The Facts of Life (1979–88) * Family Ties (1982–89) * The Fanelli Boys (1990–91) * Father Knows Best (1955–58) * Fathers and Sons (1986) * Fay (1975–76) * Ferris Bueller (1990–91) * The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) * Fired Up (1997–98) * Flesh 'n' Blood (1991) * For Your Love (1998) * Four Kings (2006) * Frasier (1993–2004) * Free Agents (2011) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990–96) * Friends (1994–2004) * Friends with Benefits (2011) * From a Bird's Eye View (1971) * Get Smart (1965–69, moved to CBS) * The Ghost & Mrs. Muir (1968–69, moved to ABC) * Gimme a Break! (1981–87) * The Girl with Something Extra (1973–74) * Go Fish (2001) * Go On (2012–13) * The Golden Girls (1985–92) * The Good Life (1971–72) * The Good Life (1994) * Good Morning, Miami (2002–03) * Grady (1975–76) * Grand (1990) * Grandpa Goes to Washington (1978–79) * Great News (2017–18) * Growing Up Fisher (2014) * Guys with Kids (2012–13) * Hank (1965–66) * Happy Family (2003–04) * Harper Valley PTA (1981–82) * Harry's Girls (1963–64) * Hazel (1961–65, moved to CBS) * Hello, Larry (1979–80) * Here and Now (1992–93) * Hey, Landlord (1966–67) * Hidden Hills (2002–03) * Hizzonner ''(1979) * ''The Hogan Family (1986–90) * House Rules (1998) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965–70) * I Feel Bad (2018) * I Married Joan (1952–55) * In the House (1995–96) * In-Laws (2002–03) * Inside Schwartz (2001–02) * It's Your Move (1984–85) * The Jack Benny Program (1954–55) * The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1996–97) * Jennifer Slept Here (1983–84) * Jesse (1998–2000) * The Jimmy Stewart Show (1971–72) * Joey (2004–06) * The Joey Bishop Show (1961–64, moved to CBS) * The John Larroquette Show (1993–96) * Julia (1968–71) * Just Shoot Me! (1997–2003) * The Kallikaks (1977) * Kath & Kim (2008–09) * Kristin (2001) * The Last Precinct (1986) * LateLine (1998–99) * Lewis & Clark (1981–82) * The Life of Riley (1949–50; 1953–58) * Lotsa Luck (1973–74) * Love, Sidney (1981–83) * M.Y.O.B. (2000) * Mad About You (1992–99) * Madman of the People (1994–95) * Mama's Boy (1987–88) * Mama's Family (1983–84) * Man of the People (1991–92) * Marlon (2017–18) * Marry Me (2014–15) * Mary Kay and Johnny (1948–50) * The Martin Short Show (1994) * The McLean Stevenson Show (1976–77) * Men Behaving Badly (1996–97) * The Michael J. Fox Show (2013–14) * The Michael Richards Show (2000) * Miss Match (2003) * Mister Peepers (1952–55) * Mister Roberts (1965–66) * The Mommies (1993–95) * Mona McCluskey (1965–66) * The Monkees (1966–68) * The Montefuscos (1975) * The Mothers-in-Law (1967–69) * Mr. Robinson (2015) * Mr. Smith (1983) * My Little Margie (1952–53; 1953–55) * My Mother the Car (1965–66) * My Name Is Earl (2005–09) * My Two Dads (1987–90) * My World and Welcome to It (1969–70) * The Naked Truth (1996–98) * Nancy (1970–71) * Needles and Pins (1973) * The New Normal (2012–13) * NewsRadio (1995–99) * Night Court (1984–92) * Nothing in Common (1987) * Nurses (1991–94) * The Nutt House (1989) * Occasional Wife (1966–67) * The Office (2005–13) * One Big Happy (2015) * One of the Boys (1982) * Out All Night (1992–93) * Outsourced (2010–11) * Pacific Station (1991–92) * Parenthood (1990) * Parks and Recreation (2009–15) * The Partners (1971–72) * The Paul Reiser Show (2011) * The People's Choice (1955–58) * Perfect Couples (2010–11) * Please Don't Eat the Daisies (1965–67) * Powerless (2017) * The Powers That Be (1992–93) * The Practice (1976–77) * Pride & Joy (1995) * Punky Brewster (1984–86) * The Pursuit of Happiness (1995) * Quark (1977–78) * Rags to Riches (1987–88) * Rhythm & Blues (1992) * Roomies (1987) * Sanford (1980–81) * Sanford and Son (1972–77) * The Sanford Arms (1977) * Sara (1985) * Save Me (2013) * Saved by the Bell: The College Years (1993–94) * Scrubs (2001–08, moved to ABC) * Sean Saves the World (2013–14) * The Second Half (1993–94) * Seinfeld (1989–98) * Silver Spoons (1982–86) * The Single Guy (1995–97) * Sirota's Court (1976–77) * Sister Kate (1989–90) * Someone Like Me (1994) * Something So Right (1996–97, moved to ABC) * Something Wilder (1994–95) * Spencer (1984–85) * Stanley (1956–57) * Stark Raving Mad (1999–2000) * Suddenly Susan (1996–2000) * Sweet Surrender (1987) * Taxi (1982–83, moved from ABC) * Teachers (2006) * Telenovela (2015–16) * Three Sisters (2001–02) * The Tony Danza Show (1997) * The Torkelsons (1991–93) * The Tortellis (1987) * The Tracy Morgan Show (2003–04) * Trial & Error (2017–18) * Truth Be Told (2015) * Tucker (2000) * Turnabout (1979) * Twenty Good Years (2006) * Undateable (2014–16) * Union Square (1997–98) * United States (1980) * Up All Night (2011–12) * Veronica's Closet (1997–2000) * The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1965–66) * Watching Ellie (2002–03) * The Waverly Wonders (1978) * We Got it Made (1983–84) * Welcome to the Family (2013) * Welcome to Sweden (2014–15) * Whitney (2011–13) * Whoopi (2003–04) * Wings (1990–97) * Will & Grace (1998-2006 TV Series) * Working (1997–99) * Working the Engels (2014) * Working Girl (1990) * Working It Out (1990) * You Again? (1986–87) Animated series * The Bullwinkle Show (1961-63) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1964–65) * Father of the Pride (2004–05) * God, the Devil and Bob (2000) * Judge and Cyrus (2005-2013) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (1994-2008) * Stressed Eric (1998) Comedy-drama * American Dreams (2002–05) * Beverly Hills Buntz (1987–88) * Chuck (2007–12) * Ed (2000–04) * Father Dowling Mysteries (1989–90) * Freaks and Geeks (1999–2000) * Harry's Law (2011–12) * Heartbeat (2016) * Las Vegas (2003–08) * Lipstick Jungle (2008–09) * The Mysteries of Laura (2014–16) * Misfits of Science (1985–86) * Quarterlife (2008) * You, Me and the Apocalypse (2016) Drama series * The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage (1991) * A.D. The Bible Continues (2015) * The A-Team (1983–87) * Aaron's Way (1988) * Adam-12 (1968–75) * The Adventures of Sir Lancelot (1956–57) * Against the Grain (1993) * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (1964–65; moved from CBS) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1960–62; moved from CBS) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985–86; moved to USA) * Allegiance (2015) * Amazing Stories (1985–87) * American Odyssey (2015) * Armstrong Circle Theatre (1950–57) * Awake (2012) * Aquarius (2015–2016) * B. J. and the Bear (1979–81) * Baa Baa Black Sheep (1976–78) * Banacek (1972–74) * Bare Essence (1983) * Barney Blake, Police Reporter (1948) * Bat Masterson (1958–61) * Bay City Blues (1983) * Baywatch (1989–90) * Behind Closed Doors (1958–59) * Believe (2013–14) * Berrenger's (1985) * Big Hawaii (1977) * The Bionic Woman (1977–78) * Bionic Woman (2007) * The Black Donnellys (2007) * The Blacklist: Redemption (2017) * Blacke's Magic (1986) * The Bold Ones (1969–73) * The Bold Ones: The Lawyers (1969–72) * The Bold Ones: The New Doctors (1969–73) * The Bold Ones: The Protectors (1969–70) * The Bold Ones: The Senator (1970–71) * Bonanza (1959–73) * The Book of Daniel (2006) * Boomtown (2002–03) * Boone (1983–84) * Born to the Wind (1982) * Bracken's World (1969–70) * Branded (1965–66) * The Brave (2017–18) * Bret Maverick (1981–82) * Bronx Zoo (1987–88) * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979–81) * Camp (2013) * The Cape (2011) * Centennial (1978) * Chase (1973–74) * Chase (2010–11) * Chicago Justice (2017) * Chicago Story (1982) * CHiPs (1977–83) * Cliffhangers (1979) * Cold Feet (1999) * Columbo (1971–78) * Constantine (2014–15) * Conviction (2006) * The Cosby Mysteries (1994–95) * Crime Story (1986–88) * Crisis (2014) * Crossbones (2014) * Crossing Jordan (2001–07) * Crusoe (2008–09) * The Cube (1969) * Daniel Boone (1964–70) * Dark Shadows (1991) * Dark Skies (1996–97) * David Cassidy: Man Undercover (1978–79) * Deadline (2000–01) * Deception (2013) * The Deputy (1959–61) * Do No Harm (2013) * The Doctor (1952–53) * Dr. Kildare (1961–66) * Dracula (2013) * Dragnet (1952–59; 1967–70) * Dream Street (1989) * The Duke (1979) * E-Ring (2005–06) * Earth 2 (1994–95) * The Eddie Capra Mysteries (1978–79) * Eerie, Indiana (1991–92) * The Eleventh Hour (1962–64) * Ellery Queen (1975–76) * Emerald City (2017) * Emergency! (1972–77) * The Enemy Within (2019) * ER (1994–2009) * The Event (2010–11) * Evergreen (1985) * Fame (1982–83) * Father Murphy (1981–83) * Favorite Son (1988) * Fear Itself (2008) * The Firm (2012) * Five Fingers (1959–60) * Flamingo Road (1981–82) * Flipper (1964–67) * Four in One (1970–71) * Friday Night Lights (2006–11) * Game of Silence (2016) * Gavilan (1982) * Ghost Story (1972–73) * Gibbsville (1976) * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966–67) * Goodyear Television Playhouse (1951–57) * Goodyear Theatre (1957–60) * Great Ghost Tales (1961) * Grimm (2011–17) * Hannibal (2013–15) * Hardball (1989–90) * Hawaii (2004) * Heist (2006) * Hell Town (1985) * Here's Boomer (1980–82) * Heroes (2006–10) * Heroes Reborn (2015–16) * The High Chaparral (1967–71) * Highway to Heaven (1984–89) * Hill Street Blues (1981–87) * Holocaust (1978) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1993–99) * Hot Pursuit (1984) * Hull High (1990) * Hunter (1984–91) * I Spy (1965–68) * I'll Fly Away (1991–93) * In the Heat of the Night (1988–92; moved to CBS) * Inconceivable (2005) * The Invisible Man (1975–76) * Ironside (1967–75) * Ironside (2013) * J.J. Starbuck (1987–88) * JAG (1995–96; moved to CBS) * James at 15 (1977–78) * Joe Forrester (1975–76) * Journeyman (2007) * Kate Loves a Mystery (1979) * Kidnapped (2006) * Kingpin (2003) * Kings (2009) * Knight Rider (1982–86) * Knight Rider (2008–09) * Kraft Television Theatre (1947–58) * L.A. Law (1986–94) * Laramie (1959–63) * Laredo (1965–67) * The Last Precinct (1986) * Law & Order (1990–2010) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001–07, moved to USA) * Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010–11) * Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) * Law of the Plainsman (1959–60) * LAX (2004–05) * Legmen (1984) * Life (2007–09) * The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams (1977–78) * Lights Out (1946-1952) * The Listener (2009) * Little House on the Prairie (1974–83) * Love Bites (2011) * Love Story (1973–74) * Lucas Tanner (1974–75) * The Lyon's Den (2003) * M Squad (1957–60) * Madigan (1972–73) * The Magician (1973–74) * Man from Atlantis (1977–78) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964–68) * Mancuso, F.B.I. (1989–90) * Manimal (1983) * Mann & Machine (1992) * The Master (1984) * Matlock (1986–92, moved to ABC) * McClain's Law (1981–82) * McCloud (1970–77) * McMillan & Wife (1971–76) * Medic (1954–56) * Medical Investigation (2004–05) * Medium (2005–09; moved to CBS) * Mercy (2009–10) * Merlin (2009) * Miami Vice (1984–89) * Midnight Caller (1988–91) * Midnight, Texas (2017–18) * The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo (1979–81) * Mister Sterling (2003) * Movin' On (1974–76) * Mr. Novak (1963–65) * Mulligan's Stew (1977) * My Own Worst Enemy (2008) * Mysterious Ways (2000–02) * The Name of the Game (1968–71) * National Velvet (1960–62) * NBC Mystery Movie (1971–77) * Nero Wolfe (1981) * Nichols (1971–72) * Night Gallery (1970–73) * The Night Shift (2014–17) * Nightingales (1989) * Noble House (1988) * Once an Eagle (1976) * The Oregon Trail (1977) * Our House (1986–88) * Outlaw (2010) * Parenthood (2010–15) * Partners in Crime (1984) * Persons Unknown (2010) * Peter Gunn (1958–60) * Peter the Great (1986) * Petrocelli (1974–76) * The Philanthropist (2009) * The Philco Television Playhouse (1948–55) * The Playboy Club (2011) * The Player (2015) * Players (1997–98) * Police Story (1973–77) * Police Woman (1974–78) * The Powers of Matthew Star (1982–83) * The Pretender (1996–2000) * Prime Suspect (2011–12) * Private Eye (1987–88) * Profiler (1996–2000) * Project UFO (1978–79) * Providence (1999–2003) * Quantum Leap (1989–93) * Quincy, M.E. (1976–83) * Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (1977) * Raines (2007) * Reasonable Doubts (1991–93) * Remington Steele (1982–87) * Revelations (2005) * Reverie (2018) * Revolution (2012–14) * Riptide (1984–86) * Rise (2018) * Robert Montgomery Presents (1950–57) * The Rockford Files (1974–80) * Rosetti and Ryan (1977) * The Round Table (1992) * The Rousters (1983–84) * Route 66 (1960–64) * Run for Your Life (1965–68) * Sam Benedict (1962–63) * Sarge (1971–72) * Saturday Roundup (1951) * Saving Hope (2012) * seaQuest DSV (1993–96) * Secret Service (1992–93) * Seventh Avenue (1977) * Shades of Blue (2016–18) * Shannon's Deal (1990–91) * Shirley (1979–80) * Shōgun (1980) * Siberia (2013) * Sisters (1991–96) * The Slap (2015) * Smash (2012–13) * Sonny Spoon (1988) * South Beach (1993) * Southland (2009) (moved to TNT) * St. Elsewhere (1982–88) * Star Trek (1966–69) * Stingray (1986–87) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006–07) * Supertrain (1979) * Surface (2005–06) * Sweet Justice (1994–95) * Sword of Justice (1978–79) * T.H.E. Cat (1966–67) * Taken (2017–18) * Tales of Wells Fargo (1957–62) * Tarzan (1966–68) * Tattingers (1988–89) * Taxi Brooklyn (2014) * Temple Houston (1963–64) * Then Came Bronson (1969–70) * Third Watch (1999–2005) * Thriller (1960–62) * Timeless (2016–18) * Titans (2000–01) * Trauma (2009–10) * Trinity (1998) * UC: Undercover (2001–02) * Undercovers (2010) * V (miniseries) (1983) * V (TV series) (1984–85) * V The Final Battle (1984) * The Village (2019) * Viper (1994) * The Virginian (1962–71) * Voyagers! (1982–83) * Wagon Train (1957–62) * The West Wing (1999–2006) * What Really Happened to the Class of '65? (1977–78) * The Wide Country (1962–63) * Windfall (2006) * A Year in the Life (1986–88) * The Yellow Rose (1983–84) * Your Prize Story (1952) Soap operas * Another World (1964–99) * Ben Jerrod (1963) * The Bennetts (1953–54) * Bright Promise (1969–72) * Concerning Miss Marlowe (1954–55) * A Date with Life (1955–56) * The Doctors (1963–82) * Fairmeadows USA (1951–52) * First Love (1954–55) * Follow Your Heart (1953–54) * From These Roots (1958–61) * Generations (1989–91) * Golden Windows (1954–55) * The Greatest Gift (1954–55) * Hawkins Falls (1950–55) * Hidden Faces (1968–69) * The House on High Street (1959–60) * How to Survive a Marriage (1974–75) * Kitty Foyle (1958) * Lovers and Friends (1977–78) * Miss Susan (1951) * Modern Romances (1954–58) * Moment of Truth (1965) * Morning Star (1965–66) * One Man's Family (1949–55) * Our Five Daughters (1962) * Paradise Bay (1965–66) * Passions (1999–2007) * Return to Peyton Place (1972–74) * Santa Barbara (1984–93) * Search for Tomorrow (1982–86) * Somerset (1970–76) * Sunset Beach (1997–99) * Texas (1980–82) * These Are My Children (1949) * Three Steps to Heaven (1953–54) * A Time to Live (1954) * Today Is Ours (1958) * The Way of the World (1955) * The World of Mr. Sweeney (1954–55) * Young Doctor Malone (1958–63) Reality/non-scripted programming * The Adventures of Mark & Brian (1991) * Age of Love (2007) * American Dream Builders (2014) * American Gladiators (2008) * America's Most Talented Kid (2003) * America's Toughest Jobs (2008) * The Apprentice (2004–17) * The Apprentice: Martha Stewart (2005) * Average Joe (2003–05) * The Baby Borrowers (2008) * Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris (2015) * Better Late Than Never (2016–18) * Betty White's Off Their Rockers (2012–13) * The Biggest Loser (2004–16) * Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon (2014–16) * Celebrity Circus (2008) * Celebrity Cooking Showdown (2006) * The Chopping Block (2009) * Clash of the Choirs (2007) * The Contender (2005) * Crime & Punishment (2002–04) * Dog Eat Dog (2002–03) * Escape Routes (2012) * Fashion Star (2012–13) * Fear Factor (2001–06, 2011–12) * First Dates (2017) * For Love Or Money (2003–04) * Food Fighters (2014–15) * Get Out Alive with Bear Grylls (2013) * Grease: You're the One that I Want! (2007) * The Great American Road Trip (2009) * Hit Me, Baby, One More Time (2005) * Howie Do It (2009) * I Can Do That (2015) * I Witness Video (1992–94) * The Law Firm (2005) * Last Comic Standing (2003–04; 2006–08; 2010; 2014–15) * Little Big Shots: Forever Young (2017) * Love in the Wild (2011–12) * The Marriage Ref (2010–11) * Meet My Folks (2002) * Momma's Boys (2008–09) * My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad (2008) * Nashville Star (2003–08) * Phenomenon (2007) * Race to the Altar (2003) * Ready for Love (2013) * Real People (1979–84) * The Real Wedding Crashers (2007) * Running Wild with Bear Grylls (2014–18) * The Island (2015) * The Restaurant (2003–04) * School Pride (2010) * The Sing-Off (2009–11; 2013–14) * Spy TV (2001–02) * Stars Earn Stripes (2012) * Strong (2016) * Superstars of Dance (2009) * Take It All (2012) * Thank God You're Here (2007) * Three Wishes (2005) * Tommy Lee Goes to College (2005) * Treasure Hunters (2006) * Unsolved Mysteries (1987–97) (NBC) * What Happened? (1992) * Who Wants to Marry My Dad? (2003–04) Game shows * 1 vs. 100 (2006–08) * 20 Questions (1949) * 3 For The Money (1975) * 50 Grand Slam (1976) * All Star Secrets (1979) * Americana (1947–49) * Amne$ia (2008) * Baffle (1973–74) * Bank on the Stars (1954) * Battlestars (1981–83) * The Big Game (1958) * The Big Payoff (1951–53) * The Big Surprise (1955–57) * Blank Check (1975) * Blockbusters (1980–82; 1987) * Brains and Brawn (1958) * Brains & Brawn (1993) * Break the Bank (1949–52; 1953; 1956–57) * Bride and Groom (1953) * Caesars Challenge (1993–94) * Call My Bluff (1965) * Card Sharks (1978–81) * Celebrity Family Feud (2008) * Celebrity Sweepstakes (1974–76) * Chain Reaction (1980) * Choose Up Sides (1956) * Classic Concentration (1987–91) * Concentration (1958–73) * Deal or No Deal (2005–09) * Dollar A Second (1954, 1955, 1957) * Dotto (1958 Primetime only) * Double Up (1992) * Dough Re Mi (1958–60) * Down You Go (1956) * Dream House (1983–84) * Eye Guess (1966–69) * Face The Ace (2009–10) * Family Secrets (1993) * Fantasy (1982–83) * The Fun Factory (1976) * G.E. College Bowl (1963–70) * Gambit (1980–81) * Genius Junior (2018) * Go (1983–84) * The Gong Show (1976–78) * Haggis Baggis (1958–59) * High Low (1957) * High Rollers (1974–76; 1978–80) * Hit Man (1983) * Hold That Note (1957) * Hollywood Squares (1966–80) * Hot Potato (1984) * Identity (2006–07) * I'll Bet (1965) * I'm Telling! (1987–88) * It Could Be You (1956–61) * It Pays to Be Ignorant (1951) * It Takes Two (1969–70) * It's Anybody's Guess (1977) * It's Worth What? (2011) * Jackpot! (1974–75) * Jackpot Bowling (1959–1961) * Jeopardy! (1964–75; 1978–79) * Joe Garagiola's Memory Game (1971) * Just Men! (1983) * Knockout (1977–78) * Las Vegas Gambit (1980–81) * Laugh Line (1959) * Let's Make a Deal (1963–68; 1990–91: 2003) * Letters to Laugh-In (1969) * Lohman & Barkley's Name Droppers (1969–70) * The Magnificent Marble Machine (1975–76) * Make the Connection (1955) * Masquerade Party (1952, 1957, 1958–59, 1960) * Match Game (1962–69) * Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour (1983–84) * Mike Stokey's Pantomime Quiz (1952) * The Million Second Quiz (2013) * Mindreaders (1979–80) * Minute to Win It (2010–11) * Missing Links (1963–64) * Music Bingo (1958) * Musical Chairs (1955) * Name That Tune (1953–59; 1974–75; 1977) * National Heads Up Poker Championship (2005–11; 2013) * Password Plus (1979–82) * People are Funny (1954–60) * People Will Talk (1963) * Personality (1967–69) * Place the Face (1953–55) * Play Your Hunch (1959–63) * The Price Is Right (1956–63) * Poker After Dark (2007–11) * Queen for a Day (1956–60) * Quiz Kids (1949–53) * Reach for the Stars (1967) * Runaround (1972–73) * Sale of the Century (1969–73; 1983–89) * Say When!! (1961–65) * Scattergories (1993) * Scrabble (1984–90; 1993) * Shoot for the Stars (1977) * Showdown (1966) * The Singing Bee (2007) * Snap Judgment (1967–69) * Split Personality (1959–60) * Storybook Squares (1969; 1976–77) * Stumpers (1976) * Super Password (1984–89) * Take It All (2012) * Three on a Match (1971–74) * Tic-Tac-Dough (1956–59) * Time Machine (1985) * To Say the Least (1977–78) * To Tell the Truth (1990–91) * Treasure Hunt (1957–59) * Truth or Consequences (1954–65) * Twenty One (1956–58; 2000–01) * Two For the Money (1952–53) * Two In Love (1954) * The Weakest Link (2001–02) * What's This Song? (1964–65) * Wheel of Fortune (1975–89; 1991) * Who Said That? (1948–55) * The Who, What, or Where Game (1969–74) * Who's Still Standing? (2011–12) * Win, Lose or Draw (1987–89) * The Winner Is (2013) * Winner Take All (1952) * Winning Streak (1974–75) * The Wizard of Odds (1973–74) * Wordplay (1986–87) * You Bet Your Life (1950–61) * You Don't Say! (1963–69) * Your First Impression (1962–64) * Your Number's Up (1985) * You're Putting Me On (1969) Sports * Saturday Night's Main Event (1985–91) * WWF The Main Event (1988–91) Variety series * The Andy Williams Show (1962–67; 1969–71) * Barbara Mandrell and the Mandrell Sisters (1980–82) * The Bell Telephone Hour (1959–68) * The Big Show (1980) * The Bob Hope Specials * Caesar's Hour (1954-57) * The Colgate Comedy Hour (1950–55) * The NBC Comedy Hour (1956) * The David Letterman Show (1980) * The Dean Martin Show (1965–74) * The Dinah Shore Show (1951–57) * The Dinah Shore Chevy Show (1956-63) * The Don Knotts Show (1970–71) * The Ernie Kovacs Show (1952–53) * The Flip Wilson Show (1970–74) * Five Star Jubilee (1961) * The Ford Show (1956–61) * Four Star Revue (1950-53) * Friday Night Videos (1983–95) * The George Gobel Show (1954-59) * Hallmark Hall of Fame (1951–79) * Henry Morgan's Great Talent Hunt (1951) * Hot Country Nights (1991–92) * Howie Do It (2009) * Kraft Television Theatre (1947–53; 1955–58) * Letter to Loretta (1953–61) * The Martha Raye Show (1954–56) * Maya & Marty (2016) * The Midnight Special (1972–81) * Most Outrageous Moments (2005–06, 2008–09) * The Nat King Cole Show (1956-57) * The Perry Como Show (aka-Perry Como's Kraft Music Hall) (1955-67) * Pink Lady and Jeff (1980) * The Rerun Show (2002) * The Richard Pryor Show (1977) * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (1968–73) * SCTV Network 90 (1981–83) * Sing Along With Mitch (1961–66) * The Steve Allen Show (1956-60) * Texaco Star Theater (1948–56) * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (aka The Wonderful World of Disney, Disney's Wonderful World, The Magical World of Disney) (1961–81; 1988–90) * Your Show of Shows (1950-54) Talk shows Daytime * A Closer Look/The Faith Daniels Show (1990–93) * Dr. Dean (1992) * Jane Whitney (1994–96) * John and Leeza From Hollywood (1993–94) * Later Today (1999–2000) * Leeza (1994–99) * One on One with John Tesh (1991–92) * The Other Side (1994–95) * The Marsha Warfield Show (1990) * Today's Take (2000—2017) * Today with Kathie Lee and Hoda (2008-2019) * Megyn Kelly Today (2017—2018) Late night * The Jay Leno Show (2009-10) * Last Call with Carson Daly (2002–19) * Late Night with Conan O'Brien (1993–2009) * Late Night with David Letterman (1982–93) * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (2009–14) * Later (1988–2001) * Tomorrow (1973–82) * The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson (1962–92) * The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien (2009–10) * The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (1992–2009; 2010–14) * Tonight Starring Jack Paar (1957–62) * Tonight Starring Steve Allen (1954-57) Saturday mornings Shows * 2 Hip 4 TV (1988) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990–91) * ALF: The Animated Series (1987–89) * ALF Tales (1988–89) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983–91) * Astro Boy (1966–78) * Astroblast (2014–16) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965-68) * Babar (September 9, 2006 – September 9, 2007; September 20, 2008 – June 30, 2012) * Baggy Pants and the Nitwits (1977) * Be-Be-Bears (March 23, 2015-present) * Big John, Little John (1976–77) * The Bugaloos (1970–72) * The Bullwinkle Show'' (1963-64; 1981-82)'' * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973–74) * Camp Candy (1989–90) * Captain N: The Game Master (1989–92) * Casper and the Angels (1979–80) * The Chica Show (2013–16) * Chip and Pepper's Cartoon Madness (1991–92) * Clangers (2015–16) * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) * Cool McCool (1966-68) * Darcy's Wild Life (October 2, 2004 – September 2, 2006) * Earth to Luna! (2015–16) * Endurance (October 5, 2002 – September 2, 2006) * Fireball XL5 (1963–65) * Flight 29 Down (October 1, 2005 – September 2, 2006) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980–82) * The Flintstones (1967-1981) * Floogals (2016) * Foofur (1986–88) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987–88) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–80) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979–80) * The Gary Coleman Show (1982–83) * Give (2016–18) * Going Bananas (1984) * The Gummi Bears (1985–89) * H.R. Pufnstuf (1969–70) * Hang Time (1995–2000) * Health + Happiness with Mayo Clinic (2018) * The Hector Heathcote Show (1963–65) * Hoppity Hooper (1964–67) * Hot Dog (September 12, 1970- September 4, 1971) * Howdy Doody (1947–60) * I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali (1977) * I'm Telling! (1987–88) * It's Punky Brewster (1985–87) * Jacob Two-Two (September 9, 2006 – June 28, 2008; September 12, 2009 – October 10, 2009) * Jane and the Dragon (September 9, 2006 – December 20, 2008; September 12, 2009 – October 2, 2010) * Jeff Corwin Unleashed (2005-06) * The Jetsons (1965–67; 1971–76; 1979–81; 1982–83) * Journey with Dylan Dreyer (2016-18) * Justin Time (2012–14) * The Karate Kid (1989–90) * Kenny the Shark (November 1, 2003 – September 2, 2006) * Kid 'n Play (1990–91) * Kidd Video (1984–87) * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects (1960–63) * Kissyfur (1986–87) * Land of the Lost (1974–77) * LazyTown (July 7, 2012 – September 24, 2016) * The Magic School Bus (October 9, 2010 – June 30, 2012) * Make Way For Noddy (2013–14) * My Big Big Friend (July 9, 2012-present) * My Friend Rabbit (September 15, 2007 – September 11, 2010) * NBA Inside Stuff (1990-2002) * The New Adventures of Flash Gordon (1979–80) * The New Archie and Sabrina Hour (1977) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Nina's World (2016) * Noodle and Doodle (July 7, 2012 – September 24, 2016) * Operation Junkyard (2002–03) * Pajanimals (2012–14) * Pearlie (October 9, 2010 – June 30, 2012) * Pikmin (1990-2004) * The Pink Panther Show (1969–78) * Poppy Cat (2012–13; 2014–15) * Postman Pat (2007) * Pro Stars (1991) * Return to the Planet of the Apes (1975–76) * The Roman Holidays (1972) * The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957–60; 1962-64) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (2015–16) * Saturday Morning Videos (1990–92) * Saved by the Bell (1989–93) * Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1993–2000) * Scout's Safari (October 5, 2002 – September 4, 2004) * Sealab 2020 (1972–73) * The Shari Lewis Show (1960–63) * Shelldon (March 20, 2010 – June 30, 2012) * Shirt Tales (1982–84) * Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (1973–75) * Skunked TV (2004–05) * The Smurfs (1981–90) * Snorks (1984–86, moved to ABC and syndication in 1987 for last 2 seasons) * Space Cats (1991–92) * Space Kidettes (1966–67) * Space Stars (1981–82) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981–86) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973–75) * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High (2002–06) * The Super Globetrotters (1979) * Super President (1967–68) * Super Mario World (1991–92) * Terrific Trucks (2016) * Time Warp Trio (July 9, 2005 – September 2, 2006) * Tip The Mouse (October 27, 2014-present) * Top Cat (1965-66; 1967-69) * Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls (May 17, 2003 – September 2, 2006) * Tree Fu Tom (2013–16) * Turbo Dogs (October 4, 2008 – September 13, 2009; October 9, 2010 – June 30, 2012) * Tutenstein (November 1, 2003 – September 2, 2006) * Underdog (1964-66; 1968-70; 1972-73) * Walking With Dinosaurs (2002-03) * Walking With Prehistoric Beasts (2002-03) * Watch Mr. Wizard (1951–65) * ’’Wilderness Vet with Dr. Oakley’’ (2016-18) * The Wiggles (2012–13) * Willa's Wild Life (September 19, 2009 – June 30, 2012) * Wish Kid (1991–92) * Yo Yogi! (1991–92) * Zou (2014) * The Zula Patrol (July 5, 2008 – September 11, 2010) Programming blocks * Teen NBC (1992–2002) * Discovery Kids on NBC (2002–2006) * Qubo (2006–2012) * NBC Kids (2012–2016) Documentary series * C. Everett Koop, M.D. (1991) * National Geographic Specials (1995–99) * This Is Your Life (1952–61) * Victory at Sea (1952–53) * Wild Kingdom (1963–71) Other * Ctrl (2009) * The Jim Henson Hour (1989) * In the Loop with iVillage (2006–07) * The Magic Clown (1949–54) * Miss America (1966–96) * Miss Teen USA (2003–07) * Miss Universe (2003–15) * Miss USA (2003–15) * The Mystery Chef (1949) * Quill Awards (2005) * Soap Opera Digest Awards (1984–2000) * They Go On (1997) * The Wizard of Oz (1939 movie) (1968–75)